


Slow Days

by Necro (Charlie_M)



Series: Phoenix Rising [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM elements, Collars, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, he's kind of a sugar daddy but nix doesn't call him daddy, heavy dom/sub, i'll try to make this comprehensive, oh boy here we go - Freeform, ok he's totally a sugar daddy and no you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_M/pseuds/Necro
Summary: Most days, being Shang Tsung’s personal assistant/fuck-toy was full of fun and excitement. Unfortunately, not everything could be sex and violence and magic spells.Or... could it...





	Slow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no, I'm not making any excuses. The short of it is: writers block, RP with angel_of_light, suddenly Sugar Daddy!Shang Tsung and Sassy Assistant!Nix became a fun little one-shot. Enjoy because I sure did.

Most days, being Shang Tsung’s personal assistant/fuck-toy was full of fun and excitement. Nix was probably the most powerful and well-entertained sugar-baby in the world. In  _ any _ world. All she needed was a strong stomach for gore and the backbone to kill the occasional handsy idiot. A task made easy with her psychic powers and growing knowledge of magic.

She didn’t even mind being referred to as Shang Tsung’s “pet.” The bejeweled collar was there for a reason, after all, and not just because it was a pretty fashion statement. The more people underestimated her and her purpose, the sweeter it was when she sprung fun little surprises like disembowlment.

Unfortunately, not everything could be sex and violence and magic spells.

Shang Tsung was an administrator, after all, which meant the occasional day of meetings. She wasn't clear on the details of their current one; didn't need to be. Shao Kahn had commanded for Shang Tsung to meet with some of his enforcers and Nix had accompanied like always. He'd promised they would be half an hour at most, but they were already an hour and ten minutes in.

Growing tired of her perch on the arm of the throne, she slid sideways into Shang Tsung’s lap and made herself comfortable. He slid an arm around her shoulders and began drawing absent patterns over her smooth skin. The pointed claws of his guantlet raised goosebumps in their wake.

"You're repeating yourself," she interrupted the rambling idiot before them, "I assure you, Lord Shang Tsung's hearing is excellent. You needn't continue if you have nothing else to say."

The aforementioned Rambling Idiot shut his mouth with a snap, eyes round. Shang Tsung made a noise of amusement.

"Nix, darling, behave yourself," he chuckled, though there was no real warning in his voice.

"As my lord wishes," she purred. Her smile made the Rambling Idiot flinch.

Shang Tsung turned back to him. "She is right, however. If you have nothing more you can give us, then you may leave."

He caught her jaw with his free and tilted her face towards him, placed a sensual kiss upon her lips as a reward for being so patient. She yielded immediately, humming quiet and pleased as his tongue tangled with hers, hot and slick and dominating. Perhaps the tedious waiting had been worth it. She ran her hand up his chest, nipped lightly at his bottom lip just to hear the growl rumbling in his chest.

Sensing eyes still on them, she broke the kiss to shoot their unwanted audience a disdainful look. "Lord Shang Tsung no longer desires your presence. Unless you're willing to lose an eye for intruding?"

"My, my, so fiery today." Nix grinned at the praise. As if she wasn’t like that every day, Shang Tsung’s favorite source of amusement.

He waved his hand to dismiss the blumbering fool, intent on continuing where they’d left off until a servant interrupted them, announcing another enforcer.

"Send him in," he commanded on a sigh.

She whined a little in disappointment, pressing her hand to his collarbone.

"Must we, my lord?" she asked, pouting in just the way she knew he liked. "I bet I can guess everything this fool is going to say ahead of time."

It would be far more interesting and a better use of their time.

Shang Tsung only chuckled and shook his head. "I don’t doubt that, kitten, but we must. This one shall be no more than ten minutes at most, I promise." He graced her with another kiss, then trailed his lips to her ear. "If you're good, I promise I will play with you very soon."

That nickname— “kitten”— never failed to make her wet for him. She made a helpless little noise and shifted on his lap, nodded quickly.

"Yes, my lord," she promised, before adding with a teasing smile, "as good as I can be around idiots, anyway."

He grinned against her cheek and slipped his hand up her skirts, gently running his claws over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She gasped quietly, squirming in his hold but bit back any request for more. He'd promised after the meeting, so she'd wait... if a little impatiently.

"That's a good kitten."

He nodded to the guards to allow the other enforcer through and removed his hand from her skirts, resting on her bare thigh instead. She placed one last kiss on his cheek and then settled in.

Immediately, she was aware of the way the enforcer stared at her in all the finery Shang Tsung had gifted her, especially the collar around her neck. More than accustomed to it, Nix chose to ignore him, assumed he’d focus after the inital shock of seeing her.

It became obvious as the meeting continued that she was incorrect, his words slow and stuttering. There was an erection he was trying (with some success, she’d admit) to hide. She narrowed her eyes a little, biding her time.

Eventually, the meeting began to wind to a close. With all the important information given, she shifted a little and arched an eyebrow at the way the enforcer's eyes latched onto the length of thigh revealed by her skirt. Enough was enough.

"Should we reschedule for after you've dealt with your lust?" she asked pointedly. "Or would you like to continue staring at me like a piece of meat? Either way, you should hurry up. Lord Shang Tsung's time is precious."

If he was anything, it was possessive, and Shang Tsung’s reaction was exactly what she’d been hoping for. Nix was his and his alone. Men and women had done far less and suffered for it. 

Gently gathering Nix into his arms, he sat her on the arm of the throne and stalked down the stairs to the main flooring, murder in his eyes. The man tried to plead with him, offering jewels and gold and even his own harem, but that mattered little to Shang Tsung as he heaved him up by his throat and began to squeeze.

"What shall I do to him, kitten, for making you uncomfortable?"

Nix leaned forward on the arm of the throne, eyes bright as her lips curled up in a smile that would have been charming in any other situation. Finally, this inane meeting was over and they could have some fun.

She hummed in thought for a moment. "Would he be a satisfactory test subject for the Flesh Pits? Neutered, of course."

"What a wonderful idea, pet."

Shang Tsung squeezed until the enforcer started to foam at the mouth and his eyes bulged in his skull, the claws digging bloody holes into his neck before Shang Tsung threw him to the guards.

"As she said, to the Flesh Pits with him."

He sauntered back to the throne and pulled Nix into his lap once more, ordered some sweets for her. Nix nuzzled up against him and kissed his throat.

"Thank you, my love," she whispered, so that only he could hear, "I hardly deserve such lovely gifts, but I hope I behaved well enough for you?"

"You've behaved wonderfully, but I do wish you had told me about him privately. I would have tortured him in front of you instead of making such a spectacle."

A servant arrived with the sweets and he began to feed her from his own hand. She licked and sucked delicately at his fingers, peering up at him through her lashes as she ran her tongue over her lips and swallowed.

"Oh, but I love when you put such a show," she purred. "I like when you remind people of who I belong to." AS if the collar wasn’t enough.

He smiled at her, cock stirring in his trousers. "As do I, kitten."

In the same breath, he materialized a lovely silver bracelet, embellished with amethyst gems. She gasped in quiet delight. No matter what he gave her, or how much, she was always thrilled and touched by his gifts.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "and it matches my eyes." When it was secured and glittering around her wrist, she leaned into him. "How may I repay you, my lord?"

He smirked and waved the servants and guards out of the room. At that silent signal, Nix felt the the heat and ache start to pool between her thighs, knowing exactly what that meant.

"You know I desire no repayment from you, but I would not be opposed to you on your knees."

He gripped her chin to run his thumb againt her bottom lip, careful not to smear the lip color he had bought her in the market not so long ago. She knew that he loved seeing her wear it, loved seeing it wrapped around his cock even more. Her mouth fell open tongue flicking out to graze the pad of his thumb.

"Whatever my lord desires," she murmured, careful not to dislodge his touch.

"Good girl."

He gently pushed her off his lap and Nix gladly sank to her knees before him. She licked her lips as he helped her undo his trousers, his thick cock springing free. Her hands snaked up the inside of his thighs.

"May I?" she asked, tongue flicking out over the flushed head. Sometimes asking permission was just as much a tease as withholding it.

He tugged her hair, not enough to hurt but enough to pull her closer. "Now, Phoenix, you know better than to tease."

She all but purred as pleasurable tingles ran down her spine. "Yes, my lord," she murmured, "I promise I'll make it up to you." And without further hesitation, she closed her lips around the head and swallowed him as deep as she could, her hand stroking what she couldn't take right away.

He sighed above her, gathered her hair out of her face.

"That's it, Nix,” he rasped, “such a good kitten, taking all of me."

She whined, cheeks flushed with desire as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. Gods, she couldn't wait to have that inside her, pounding away at all the right places to make her scream and beg.

He bucked his hips, just enough to force himself deep and she gagged, still careful of her teeth even as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't try to pull off though, it was exactly what she'd expected. What she wanted, really. Her tongue pressed to the underside, worked as best she could with so little space as she bobbed her head and relaxed her throat.

He didn't warn her when he came, but Nix was prepared for it anyway. She gasped as she swallowed his cum, noting his full body shudder and groan with immense satisfaction. He hook a finger in the ring attached to her collar and guided her up again, kissing her tears away.

"Very good, Nix,” he purred. “Now, open."

Obediently, her mouth fell open. He removed his gauntlet with a flourish, two fingers skating over her swollen and reddened bottom lip. The taste of the sweets lingered on his skin, diffused across her tongue. She left her mouth open, eyes lidded as she watched him. His fingers slid back until his knuckles were stopped by her teeth and she nearly choked again.

He retracted his hand slowly, strings of semen-mixed-saliva connecting them. Then his mouth crashed into hers, tongue invading and dominating so he could taste himself there. 

"You have done very well today, kitten. Now, climb up— "

A servant called for them, announcing that Shao Kahn demanded their immediate presence for a summarized report on the enforcers. Nix made a wordless noise of protest, half tempted to throw something at the servant from sheer frustration. That wouldn’t help though, so she clenched her hands in Shang Tsung’s shirt instead.

"My apologies, darling,” he offered, “but perhaps this will make up for it."

He materialized a small dildo and slid it inside her with no resistance. She wanted his touch and his kisses and his attention and his  _ cock _ . The ache in her pussy was hardly satisfied by such an insubstantial toy. In fact, it felt more like a cruel tease.

"Darling..." she whined, "Can't we ask to reschedule? Please?"

"You know how he is." He kissed her cheek and curled and arm around her waist to lead them out of the chamber. "As much as I would love to fuck you until you cry, we have duties to attend to. We can do that tonight."

The noise she made was perfectly indecent, half-whimper and half-moan as she leaned into him while they walked.

"Promise?" she asked, blinking up at him through wet lashes.

He scratched at her scalp. "I promise,” he murmured. And then the dildo inside her began to  _ vibrate _ . Her legs felt weak already. The damn thing was magic, how could she have missed that?!

Shang Tsung just smirked at her. “Now, don’t make a sound unless spoken to. We don’t want anyone to know what's inside you, yes?"

She bit her lip and swallowed a whimper. "Yes, of course, my lord," she gasped. 

They entered Shao Kahn’s throne room and knelt before him. Nix breathed deeply and slowly, dead silent as Shang Tsung gave his report. To his credit, he wasn’t dragging it out, but she was barely able to keep from trembling. For a brief, bless moment, the dildo slowed… and then a hot, tingling energy enveloped her clit.

She inhaled sharply, but it was so quiet that no one but Shang Tsung noticed. Her hair hid most of her flush, thankfully, but the pleasure was quickly beginning to mount. Luckily, Shao Kahn hardly ever even spared her a glance, since she was just Shang Tsung's play thing. She prayed it would be over soon, that she wouldn't have to stay on the edge for too much longer. 

The meeting was over quickly, just as he had promised. Shang Tsung helped her to her feet and led through the halls, the dildo and the stimulation to her clit never wavering. As soon as they were back in his domain, the intensity of both increased and sent her screaming over the edge.

Her cry bounced off the wall as pleasure blindsided her, cresting all at once and knocking her legs out from under her. Shang Tsung caught her, of course, and she gripped onto his robes as she twitched and writhed, mewling helplessly into his neck. She was panting when it finally stopped, blinking up at him with hazy vision.

He scooped her up bridal style and began carrying her back to their rooms. "I hope you don't think we are done. I have many more plans for you."

She shivered, wrapped her arms around his neck. That was exactly what she was hoping for. "My lord?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled as he strolled into their quarters and set her down on the bed. "I must reward you for you patience." He knelt to remove the dildo and slid her hips to the edge of the mattress, tongue delving into her slick pussy and going straight for her clit.

She cried out and thrashed, still deliciously oversensitive from the first orgasm. His arms pressed over her hips and pinned her down as he suckled gently at her clit. She loved when he displayed his strength so casually. She was so wet it had dripped down her thighs and his fingers skimmed through it before prodding at her entrance. Three entered her with little resistence and she moaned.

Her pussy clenched tight, desperate for more as she whimpered and writhed beneath him. "Please, please," she gasped, "please may I cum, my lord?"

He hummed agaisnt her clit before coming up for air. "Since you asked so nicely, kitten..." He ducked down and redoubled his efforts, crooking his fingers inside her.

Nix came hard and fast, screaming his name as she bucked up against him. The sheet tore beneath her grip as she rocked her hips to ride it out and then collapsed with a quiet moan.

He licked her clit once more, smirked at the jump she gave from the overstimulation. Not bothering to wipe his mouth he began to undress himself while she laid in a daze.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked, lining up his cock and stroking languidly.

She squirmed weakly, her breath still not quite back from the last orgasm. She shivered, loving the sweet overstimulation that made her pussy clench at the mere sight of his cock.

"Too much," she whimpered, biting her lip even as she spread her thighs and hooked them around his hips. She wanted too much. She wanted to be overwhelmed.

"Now, kitten,” he pretended to chastise, “be good for me and  _ take it _ ."

He thrust his cock in to the hilt, barely giving her time enough to adjust before pounding into her. He grabbed her legs and forced them by her head, leaving her bent in half, nice and wide and open for him.

Nix screamed, back arching in perfect bow. It was too much and it was so good and she was practically drooling already from the pleasure that clouded her mind. She didn't know what she was saying anymore, if she was even using words. He reached to rub her tortured clit again.

She wailed at the stimulation, hands gripping and nails scratching red lines down his skin. Tears built and rolled down her cheeks with the pleasure. "Please make me come again," she sobbed. "Wanna be good for you. Please, please! May I?"

"Wait for me, kitten."

He dropped her legs and pulled out before flipping her onto her stomach and reentering her. The wet, delicious sounds as he slammed into her over and over were in perfect harmony to the light clinking of her collar.

"Say my name, Phoenix. Who is the only one allowed to make you feel this good?"

She was outright crying at the new angle, making good on his earlier promise. Her arms were a lost cause, but she managed to get her knees under her enough to push her ass in the air, arch her back, and spread herself wider.

"O-only you," she babbled, desperate for release but knowing better without clear permission. "Shang Tsung! Please, Shang Tsung, please, let me..."

"Cum now." His voice had stayed calm throughout their entire session, but it finally cracked a little when she pleaded his name.

Nix screamed as her vision whited out entirely, the pleasure overwhelming, body going taught against him as she milked his cock. His hips stuttered as he finished inside her, hands gripping her legs so tightly there would bruises later.

Aftershocks rocked her frame as he remained inside her for several moments. Finally, her legs slid out from beneath her and his softening cock pulled out. She could feel cum dripping from her used hole and shivered, especially as she felt his eyes locked on it.

She couldn’t get her mouth to cooperate before his fingers plunged into her again, thrusting in and out. She keened, high and pleading as she tried to clench down.

“Such a pretty sight,” he purred, kissing her lower spine, “your puffy little hole dripping with my spend.”

Nix pressed her face into the sheets, mewling and rocking weakly, not sure if she was trying to lean into more or shy away for less.

“Tell me, if I demanded it of you, would you cum for me again?” he asked.

“I-I can’t,” she managed, voice ruined from screaming.

“I didn’t ask if you  _ could _ . I asked if you  _ would _ .”

And she could only nod, because she could deny him nothing. He hummed and pushed her thighs wide apart again.

“Then let’s see it, yes?”

He knew her body so well. Its limits and its weak spots. He pushed two fingers into her and stroked with such delicious gentleness that she was pushing back into him in no time. Her hips even left the mattress enough that he could sneak his other hand to her abused clit and coax her into another orgasm.

And despite everything, it hardly took more than a couple minutes. She reached release with a broken cry, too tired and fucked out for much more than that and the squeeze of her cunt around his fingers. Finally, he left her for the final time and settled beside her, drawing her close to his chest when she could stand touch again.

“A bath?” he asked.

She hummed in agreement. “And a snack.”

“With tea,” he promised.

And Nix sighed, going lax with the knowledge he’d take such good care of her.

Yes, it was good to be Shang Tsung’s “pet” even on slow days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add a few more one-shots to this as extra chapters.
> 
> Kinky fucks.


End file.
